full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Lynn Ambers
Lynn Ambers was your standard school girl with not much time on her hands. Having been forced to work at a café to make ends meet, she and her family really lacked anything really major and she became know as one of the poorest kids at Shepard High. However after she and her friends' curiosity got the better of them and they broke into The Amell's House to see if Vivien Amell is really a witch, she was accidently exposed to the fire marble and became the very first reborn Elemental and new Avatar. Characteristics *'Name': Lynn Ambers *'Alias': Ember *'Age': 16 (physically 18) *'Hair': Black (Blue flames in Elemental) *'Eyes': Blue (Yellow in Elemental) *'Likes': Singing, dancing, looking good (new), her new job, shopping for clothes, having cash, swimming, her boobs (new), flying (new), karaoke, her new home *'Dislikes': Being stingy, her old job, being poor, accidently burning things, people hurting her family, feeling like she hurts others *'Family': Mother (Natasha Ambers) and Father (Walter Ambers), Seigfried Ambers (little brother), Karl Ambers (littlest brother), Lisabellea Ambers (little sister) Appearance Human Prior to being exposed to the marble Lynn was a little tall for her age standing at 5'5ft and was a very thin and mildly anorexic due to her family being very, very poor. As such she had an under nourished appearance and was a little sickly being very pale. She possessed a small nose and a cute face but had rather dull coloured eyes, very thin long black hair and her rail thin body added with her flat chest left her coming across as very bony. Her transformation into an elemental has renewed her appearance filling her body and giving her a natural muscle tone, granting the young girl a healthy toned appearance. Moreover her hips have widened dramatically, and her bust has jumped forward two cups sizes from a small age to a very very perky C, add that with her waist pinching in and her legs stretching out causing her to grow to 5'8ft she is a very tall and slightly muscular girl now with a deep tanned skin, long tonned legs, defined stomach and an arse that is to die for. Facially she has stayed very much the same but her new beauty has only accentuated her natural cuteness, although her eyes have brightened and her hair has gained that natural luster she always wanted. Prior to her transformation Lynn normally wore a green short sleeve shirt which was admitingly rather tight in hops of taking advantage of her thin figure, and a set of green skinny jeans. After transforming Lynn revels in her new appearance and takes every advantage of it and while not a nudist has taken on a minimalistic approach to clothing, especially since her powers have a nasty habit of incinerating her actual clothes. As such she typically wears in public her normal skinny jeans and sandals or toeless high heels with no socks, but also wears a purple spaghetti strap bikini top wherever she goes regardless of the weather: due to her powers making her always feel warm. However whenever she can Lynn prefers to ditch her trousers and just hang around in a Bikini loving her new form. She also wears a black choker and a white leather jacket which she normally wears when she has to go in somewhere which will turn her out. Fire Elemental In her elemental form Lynn is a literal fire woman and grows up to 6'7ft in height with her body muscular tone becoming clearly defined and her chest surging out to a amazing double D. Her face and mouth are naturally hidden by her flames giving her a natural mask and her whole body becomes fire. Her hair noticeably takes on a more intense blue shade of flames to differentiate itself against her body. She has charcoal armor plating on some parts of her body, namely on her elbows, back of her hands, knees, waist hips, under her breasts, and a small red orb on her collar bone. Avatar Outfit Thanks to Sakura's personal patons she had made, Lynn is able to buy a wide variety of basic clothing which are specially fire retardant (normally made into various bikinis by her request). Her Avatar outfit, however, is a Red and Black one-piece swimming suit with the stomach cut away and rolling over her shoulders and up and around her neck where the small yellow marble that made her resides. She also wears a pair of special Red and Black toeless thigh high boots, as well as Red and Black fingerless gloves that end at her elbows. Background Having been brought up by a rather poor migrant family who fled to America from Germany, after the iron curtain fell, her parents never really made it big or achieved the 'American Dream' but have worked hard living out by a trailer park to make a comfortable home for their family in New Haven, Virginia. Growing up Lynn had a lot of friends although was never the popular or smart one and sort of faded into the background and often faded into the background but was never seriously bullied. She did however demonstrate a unusual gift for singing mimicking songs she saw on the TV and even when she was four, she was a talented singer. Sadly her parents could not afford to send her to lessons and as such the poor girl was forced to make do with just copying what she saw: which did not trouble her in the slightest. Indeed it was during this time she made friends with Alexis Jake, Ryle Stone and. Eve Loxley. However she would meet her first real bully Zabrina Zafina when she entered a school singing competition and managed to beat out Zabrina in the finals going onto win that year's blue ribbon. Now the talk of her year, Lynn had a brief taste of popularity and became a bit of a bully herself falling out with her friend Alexis, willingly leaving her friends for a week to hang with the popular girls, only for Zabrina to start spreading rumours and then pointing at Lynn as the cause, as she was the 'new popular girl.' Promptly disowned by the popular girls, Lynn was back where she started with her old friends who still to this day comically ridicule her about her brief taste at fame and how much of a bitch she became. However from then on she became the personal punching bag of Zabrina who began to try and verbally torment and isolate her: to no avail. Once turning fourteen however Lynn became your average teenage girl, obsessed with fashion clothes and trying to be popular. Sadly her previous spat and her rather poor financial situation meant she couldn't afford to really go out and look the way she wanted. As such to make money, working as a waitress at various bars, cafes and restraunts for a good while but in doing so ran herself into the ground with stress as she tried to raise the money she needed to live the lifestyle she wanted and her grades suffered as a result. She would however find a steady source of revenue working at her mothers bar добро пожаловать. She was one of several kids who took part in a dare to sneak up to The Old Cabin Shack in the forest at night, which had gained a rumor for being the home of a Witch. Lynn was one of only a few of the kids who didn't run on hearing howling from the wood around them and was one of three of the group, along with Ryle and Jake who spotted an old woman and deciding to come back with proof broke into the house to find some. There Lynn spotted some light coming from under a bookcase and with the help of her friends moved it to find a magical laboratory and snatched the Elemental marbles, believing they were important. However the group were promptly captured and set aside due to a bizarre circumstances which forced the old lady to split her tension and in the ensuing chaos Lynn got a hold of two marbles and was accidently knocked over causing the gem to shatter causing the elemental to be released and be absorbed by her and the old woman. Suddenly enveloped by bright light and bathed in an ethereal energy, Lynn was transformed into a fire woman and the worlds first new generation of Elementals, the Avatars. While the old lady was transformed into a nineteen year old beautiful girl and a woman made of plants, identified as Sakura Hinata: a researacher of the Paranormal and Supernatural, as well as the second new first Generation of Elemental. After this Lynn's life picked up as her looks had increased and thanks to her new supernatural contacts Lynn got rehired by ----- as a singer and exotic singer at his club and managed to make it big. Still she soon began to struggle as whenever she began to use her powers they had a tendency to disintegrate her clothes. Later on, she and Sofia move out of the trailer park, living with Miles in an a apartment block. Personality The phrase 'bundle of energy' is the most apt description of Lynn Ambers. Preppy and upbeat she always seems to have a smile on her face in spite of her rather poor background: in fact it is because of this poor background that Lynn is always happy as every new experience for her is a joy to be had. Still prior to her transforming Lynn was usually very tired if overworked and often seen yawning, but still went about her job with a wide smile. Since transforming she has gained a new confidence though that some of her friends say is a bit too confident. Lynn relishes in her new body and loves every inch of it and seems to have zero shame about showing it off and loves to wear bikini's because of that. She has also a tendency to run a little rough shot over her team mates and going ahead with her plans in spite of what other people think. Still it is this quality that makes her one of the leaders for the Avatars, and her cocksure personality has the ability to make sure that everyone is high spirits. She is the kind of girl who can't sit still and always needs to be doing something or helping someone. Still despite this she is not reckless and even though she lacks modesty she knows when she has to slow down as to not overwhelm her team. Lynn however has shown a rather bad habit of letting popularity and fame go to her head, like where she began make a name for herself as a singer after her change and almost fell back into what she was like when she won the music competition. Still she is promptly put in place by her parents who do not stand for that snobbery. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Fire Elemental' **'Fire generation and manipulation': Lynn is able to generate fire in both brief shots, exploding shots a continues flame thrower like attack from anywhere from her body: she however cannot control fire she has not directly created unless physically touching it. **'Heat control': Lynn can control the intensity and focus of her flames making herself as hot as a blow torch being able to cut through metal to only appearing to be on fire and having a above average body temperature. **'Fire immunity': Due to being made of fire she is naturally immune to fire. **'Intangibility': Lynn eventually learns that when she concentrates she can make her whole body intangible and regenerate wounds she has suffered, but only through concentration, **'Weakness to water': Lynn's achilies heel is that while she is using her powers she cannot touch water or have her flames smothered or they will go out. If this happens while she is intangible it will kill her. **'Flight': Lynn can eject flames from herself at such speeds that she can fly. **'Flame intensity': Unlike her siblings Lynn has shown her flames to the most intense and powerful as she is the oldest elemental out of all of them and as such she has shown the ability to melt even Jakes hardest ice. Her flames burn hotter, hit harder and explode that little bit more. Skills *'Singing': Lynn has a naturally angelic sounding voice and is a very talented singer. *'Dancing': Lynn loves to dance. *'Maths': Lynn is surprisingly good at maths and has above average test scores in most of her other subjects. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Mixed with her dancing, she becomes a rather agile and graceful fighter. *'German/Russian': Lynn can speak a tiny amount of Russian and German which she learned from her mother and father respectfully. She cannot however do so fluently and hates to actually speak it. Equipment *'Microphone' *'Karaoke Machine' *'Elemental Uniform' Relationships Lynn's Relationships Gallery Lynn Ambers, casual and Avatar outfit.JPG|Human Lynn Ambers anatomy.JPG|Anatomy Lynn Ambers (Ember), Elemental anatomy and Avatar Outfit.JPG|Fire Elemental Lynn Finnished 2.png|Reference by The PBG Voice Actor Rebecca Shoichet Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Elementals Category:Avatar Team Category:Heroes Category:Jake's Love Interest